Taming The Timid
by NikoaliPotter
Summary: Alistair. Now the Arl of Redcliffe. He must take a wife. He also is appointed a Mage advisor. Who happens to be Jowan. Something happens, one against the other. In a game of heady, intriguing love. Don't like Smut, don't read!
1. Alistair

Taming the Timid

((This is a story I came up with off of the top of my head. I wanted to pick a pairing that is out of my element. This story is for all of my friends who inspired me to continue writing, and who loved my work. Thank you, really.))

Part One: Alistair

Light sweat covering his forehead, limbs thrashing about on the bed. He called out random gibberish, shouting. Sure, he may the Bastard Prince of Ferelden, but he still had nightmares. Someone else was Ruling. Bann Teagan. It has been four years since Amaranthine had been saved. Six since the Blight had ended. Anora was dead, and Alistair was now Arl of Redcliffe. He never wanted the job, but it was his only option at the time. He was actually better suited to it than he thought. The Nobles approved, and now, now they were pressing him to take a wife. That was actually what his nightmare was all about. Woman were all over him, and they were tearing at his clothes.

"Alistair, Alistair!" They kept calling his name, wouldn't stop. He moaned, and tossed, turned. He didn't know, that the next day, his life would change. It would change in dramatic, and exciting ways. The dream ended with him in a cold sweat, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, and rolled out of bed. It was still dark out, so it must have only been maybe three in the morning. He went to his wash basin, and splashed his face. He was completely nude, as he loved the feel of the silk sheets on his giant, goose down mattress. He didn't notice that he door was cracked, or the person who was staring open mouthed at his naked form.

The unidentified person gaped, and gulped in a quiet breath. Then they moved on down the hall, fleeing to their own room. Alistair had already went back to his snug bed, and was laying down, naked, on the sheets. He was to warm to be covered up. It was a gentle late Spring evening. Balmy, and soothing. He felt his cock start to twitch into life. 'Maker, why am I always so hard?' He thought to himself, sighing heavily. He wanted to take care of his itch, but he didn't have the motivation. That thought scared him, but he knew it was from all of the pressure of the Nobility trying to make him Marry. So he yawned, and was soon fast asleep again. This time, it was dreamless, and blissful.

Alistair woke up with a grunt, and a moan. Must he have to get up, now? Yes. He was to meet his very first Mage of the Arling today. That Mage's job was to advise him on the Magics of the Arling. Like when a Curse was found, or disease for the people. He or she would head their own Clinic in town, but live at the Castle, and be Alistair's personal advisor for a set time each day. He dragged himself out of bed, and settled on dressing in a loose navy blue tunic. It was lightly tucked into a pair of brown leggings. He washed his face, and teeth in his basin, and checked his reflection. His hair was a little longer than he would like it, curling around his ears.  
>Alistair slowly headed down the stairs, and grabbed an apple on his way to the main hall. He bit into it, walking slowly, chewing thoughtfully. He wondered who the Mage would be. He remembered most of the Mage's from his time of travelling with the Hero of Ferelden. He didn't expect to find who he did when he stepped into the hall. Surrounded by Delegates was none other than….He dropped the apple, and it rolled towards the Man's feet.<br>Jowan.

((Please send some helpful advice my way! This will be a 3 part story, maybe 4 if I get bold. Please read and enjoy!))

((I have made some corrections. I will have to look back over my reviews to see what else needs to be done! Thanks!))


	2. Jowan

Part Two: Jowan

((Here it is. Part Two of the story. Jowan, and man, I hope I do a good job writing him. So. Sit back, and enjoy, hopefully.))

Jowan didn't even know how his life had went from rock bottom, to the very top. One day, he was a Blood Mage, and an Apostate on the run. He had redeemed himself, and devoted his life to good deeds since that fateful day. He fought with the Hero of Ferelden, and one of his old friends from the Circle. She was something. A determined little spitfire, and one of the most talented Mages at Elemental he had ever seen. Her hair was the color of fire….and her eyes. Maker, her eyes were so blue, like the sea. Jowan shook his head to clear it back to the present. He was to go to the Arl of Redcliffe's castle today. Appointed Mage Advisor! Him, of all people! He had settled his score with the Circle, and had returned there for a time.

Thankfully, the First Enchanter knew he would never want to stay there again, so he was appointed an outside job. He loved it, and couldn't wait to get started. His Templar escort, was received into the castle, and walked to the main hall to meet up with some of the Arl's delegates. He had forgotten who had taken Eamon's place, as he had died a few years back. Teagan was now King, and he did an amazing job! Jowan was amazed at his perfectness with which he slipped into, and maintained the role. Hearing a door open, he turned, and felt his mouth drop just a little.

Alistair? Alistair was the NEW Arl of Redcliffe? Jowan felt his heart race slightly, his face flush. The last time he had seen Alistair, he had been bathing in a stream, getting the gore of the Battle of Denerim off of his skin. Jowan had been bathing, too. He remembered he kept staring at Alistair's rock hard abs, and then blushing if Alistair looked at him. Alistair hadn't told him to stop, nor did he look away from Jowan. It had been a tense moment, and it left Jowan confused, shaken. The man was sexy, so much so, that Jowan felt very inadequate in comparison.

Jowan saw Alistair staring open mouthed at him as well. The tension in the room was palpable, and none of the other people in the room seem to notice it. One of the Templars announced Jowan, and his new post. Alistair nodded graciously, and walked up to Jowan. Jowan felt his stomach flutter nervously, and he put his hand out. "My lord." Alistair smiled slightly, and took his hand, shaking it. Jowan noticed the smoothness of his hand, only with slight callouses. He must still practice, but battling time was long over. He reluctantly released his hand, and bowed his head politely.

"I will have my manservant show you to your new quarters. You will be housed quite comfortably. I personally invite you to dine with me at Luncheon." Jowan nodded, his mouth gaping. He was being shown all of the honors that he should be. It was just confusing to him, as Alistair still held a little bit of bitterness towards him. He knew he had been a Blood Mage, but also knew that he had redeemed himself, and set aside the evil magic. So Alistair had no choice but to admit Jowan was a different man. The man he was meant to be.

"Thank you, My lord. That sounds perfect." Jowan bowed his head again, and started to walk off with the Manservant. He turned his head slightly as he walked, and saw Alistair's face flush. He turned back around and felt his face flame. What was going on? Did Alistair feel the same thing happening? He was led to a marvelous room. Fully decorated, and a merry fire crackling in the hearth. The room had a plump full size goose down mattress set in an elegant wooden four post bed. The hangings were the same color as the bedding. Navy blue, and rich. It had a full table, with elegant chairs, and a desk and chair of the same make. There was a rug in front of the fire, set with a couch behind the rug.

Jowan nodded to the servant, and they left. He plopped down on the couch, and sighed heavily. He was stinky from travelling the dirt and dust filled roads. The Templars didn't let him stop to tidy up, or bathe quickly. So, he went into a chamber off of the back of the room. It was a bathing chamber, to his delight. They had already sent up a hot bath. He moaned in pleasure as he stripped off his clothes. His bags were being sent up right now. He noticed there were towels, so he wouldn't be nude when he was done. He slid into the tub, his eyes rolling back in his head with bliss. He soaked for a few minutes, before going under, and saturating his raven hair.

Then he came back up slowly. He noticed a nice smelling jar of soap to his left. Soaping up his hair, massaging it in. His body came next. Scrubbing, scraping the dirt away. He dipped under, rinsing himself thoroughly. It felt like the best part of the Maker's Golden City to be this clean again. He felt his face, and decided to get out of the tub, and shave his face. He had some stubble. So, wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to the basin near the tub, and started to shave, razor in hand. Once he was done, he washed his face off, and went into the other room. His bags were near the door, and he smiled.

Jowan picked out a new, clean set of robes. Dark Purple and Dark Green. He had made them himself, when he had some spare time. No one knew, but he loved to make things himself. It came from a whole life of having lots of spare time and no money with which to buy things. He slipped them on over his clean pair of smalls. Then there was a knock on his door. He sighed, and went to open it. It was the servant from earlier. "Ser Mage, Lunch is being served. I am here to take you to the Dining hall." Jowan nodded and smiled lightly. "Thank you. Please lead the way."

The Servant led Jowan to an amazing looking Dining Hall. It was comfy, and cozy. Fires were crackling on both sides of the room. Then there was a high table, with a about 5 lower tables for the rest of the household. Alistair was sitting at the high table alone, waiting for his guest to arrive before eating. Jowan took his seat next to Alistair, and looked at him, smiling slightly. "Greetings again, my lord." Alistair cringed and turned to look at him. "Jowan, please. Just call me Alistair. You know me, after all." Jowan bit his lip lightly and smiled wider. "Alright, then. Alistair it is. I knew you didn't like Nobility trappings when with someone familiar." Alistair was grateful that Jowan said that tidbit for him, so he didn't have to. "Thank you. Anyway. How are you finding your room?" Jowan saw the Servants placing the trays of food on the table. He also noticed someone poured him some wine. He took a small sip, and loved the taste.

"Everything is perfect, Alistair. Thank you, really." Jowan noticed how long Alistair's hair had gotten. It curled around his ears slightly. He had a light goatee, and he couldn't stop looking at him. He drank more wine, and his face flushed. Did the other man notice? He hoped to Blessed Andraste that he didn't. Alistair felt his heart jolt into movement, noticing the other man flush. He didn't know what in the Maker was wrong with him. He was acting like he…wanted something. From Jowan. They started to eat, in relative silence. As Alistair was always a pig, he slowed it down to manners of a good grace. For Jowan. He didn't think the man could handle watching him eat again. When they had been on the road together with the Hero, Jowan almost looked green to watch the other man eat.

They chatted back and forth for about 3 hours, drinking, eating. The banter was fun, and full of old stories from the days of Travel. Jowan had actually laughed, and smiled. Alistair thought it was good to see the often harried man at ease. It only made him more Handsome, he thought. Then he stopped himself, and choked on his wine. Jowan looked over from the fireplace in alarm. "Are you alright, Alistair?" Alistair looked at him, and calmed down his breathing, his face slightly red. "Yes, just fine. Went down wrong." Jowan chuckled lightly and yawned. "Look, already dark out. Suppose I should retire." Alistair was almost put out. His lower lip thrust out in a pout. "I suppose so. It is already dark. How the time flies!"

"Yes. It does. I must bid you a good night." Alistair nodded and smiled. He wanted to kiss him. What was wrong with him? He watched Jowan go, a thought forming in his mind. Jowan had arrived back at his room, stumbling on the way. He had drank much more wine that he had intended to. He slipped off his robe, and laid down on the comfortable blankets. It was much to warm this night to sleep under them. So he laid on his back, his hands loosely at his sides. He sighed, thinking of Alistair. The man was perfection, in everything, down to the last detail. He dozed lightly, thinking of what it would be like to touch that chest, as he had so many times before. The blood rushed to his loins, making them feel tight, tingly.

He fell into a dream, of Alistair coming into his darkened room, except for the firelight. Of his hands, gently running down his smooth chest. Of his lips softly ghosting across his chest, to his nipple. He hardened in his sleep, a soft sigh of a moan escaping his lips. Then his eyes flew open, and he saw a crown of dirty blonde hair on his naked chest. He sucked in a gasp, and tried to sit up. "Alistair! What are you…doing?"

((As a fellow reviewer pointed out...no spaces, and I had a horrid typo in there. Yes, there is some awkwardness as the lunch/dinner closes. They are comfortable chatting, but not parting for a very good reason. 3 ))


	3. Nyala SuranaJowan and Alistair

Part Three: Nyala Surana

((Here is part three! Forgive me if it sucks. Haha. Enjoy.))

Nyala had always lived in the Tower. Among her own kind. It was a hazy existence, filled with rare good memories. Mostly they had been memories of oppression, almost like she was drowning slowly. Cullen had been creepy, always. Almost like the man couldn't stop undressing her with his eyes. Then there was Jowan. Jowan, she sighed. She always had a place in her heart, just for him. He wanted /her/. That Lily cow. Then his Blood Mage betrayal. It had caused her more pain than he would ever know. She shook it off, and continued on to her destination. Redcliffe, to Alistair. Alistair had part of her heart, and it hurt her that he wanted to keep her around, without marrying her.

In the Tower, there had also been Anders. Always telling her how special she was, how gorgeous she was. A gem in the dirt, he would say. Then again, he told that to many people. It had always made Jowan in a weird mood when he was privy to the compliments. That had always made her wonder. She didn't think she was anything special. Her eyes were a deep violet in color, like wet iris's. Hair of auburn, in the sunlight, it looked like fire was kissing it. She was tall, and slender, with luscious breasts, and a normal backside. She didn't see why she was so appealing, but she just shrugged.

Arriving at Redcliffe, she was greeted warmly by the familiar servants. It was night, after dinner, most likely, Alistair was asleep somewhere. So she decided to just be lead to a guest room, and bathe, sleep. She was filthy, and exhausted. An elven servant lead her to a gorgeous guest room, and she gratefully spotted a bath. It was all so perfect. Alistair knew her all too well, and had most likely ordered the servants to be at a constant ready. So she slipped into her amazing bath, and soaked for a time. Stepping out, clean, and smelling of her favorite scent, Lavender, she dried off, and went to her bags. She slipped a soft, loose shift on, and slid onto the bed. It was warm, and the air smelled so good, like roses.

She thought for a few moments of that man, Jowan. She had wounded him, in Redcliffe the first time she ran into him. He was in a cell, and accused of poisoning the Arl. He had, but he had more than made up for it when he helped save the Arl's wife and son. She had let him go, and found him later, on the road. He was so different, then. Having done good deeds, and saving people. She put him into her travelling band of misfits, and was wounded, when she had been with Alistair. She told him he should have told her long ago, and that it hurt her just as much to be without him. She said she loved Alistair, and part of her did. The other half…wanted him, always. So she fell asleep, thoughts of the two men in her heart, in hear head. Little did she know…they were both somewhere near, at this very moment.

Alistair gazed up into Jowan's eyes, his breathing shallow. It was passion, and lust, that was making his breathing so light, and heavy. "Did I read your mannerisms amiss, earlier?" Jowan panted, his heart thundering in his ears. "I…don't know." Alistair knew that the other man was nervous, and that was fine. He was nervous, too. He wasn't sure what made him want the other man. Maybe it started when he started to respect him, or when he had become cleaner, less ragged looking. He let his hands trail down Jowan's stomach, lightly, teasingly. He took Jowan's answer for a yes, that meant he wanted it, but was confused.

Jowan sucked in a breath as soon, Alistair's lips had followed his hands, kissing, nibbling their way down the other man's chest. The Mage started to breathe in raggedly, and his hands tentatively curled in Alistair's hair. The almost Templar shivered at the contact, his hands gripping Jowan's hips, as his mouth sucked hotly on one of his pelvis bones. This made Jowan gasp, which soon turned into a soft moan. He moved his hands from his hair, to his shoulders, gripping them. All of Jowan's little noises were driving the Arl up the wall, and soon, he was so hard that he was throbbing.

Alistair moved his lips over, making them slightly brush the Mage's smooth shaft. It caused the man's hips to buck slightly, and a whimper bubbled up from his throat. Jowan re-tangled his hands in Alistair's hair, and he thought that this was something he truly did want. It all became more apparent to him with each touch. Alistair licked the half hardened rod lightly, gently raking his teeth on it. Jowan hissed sharply, and sat up slightly, his hands going to the bed. "Alistair…"

Alistair looked up, not stopping his licking at all. He moaned against Jowan's manhood, causing a strangled groan from him. Slipping the head into his mouth, Alistair sucked lightly, tongue all whirls and warmth. His hands still the Mage's hips, as they started to move on their own. He wanted this to last, wanted to feel close to the timid mage. He was timid, he could feel him shaking, and almost unsure of where his movements should be. Alistair continued to suck, and lick, causing more ragged breaths, and he saw Jowan biting his lip, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Alistair disengaged him from his mouth with a small pop, and looked down. Maker, Jowan was quite endowed. It lay there, in raven curls, throbbing, and twitching. Jowan was blushing, and turning his face from Alistair's. This made the Arl slide up his body, lips on Jowan's, all tongue and teeth. It made the Mage moan, and dart his tongue into Alistair's mouth. They moaned together, as their cocks rubbed together. Hips thrusting at each other's, Jowan's hands on Alistair's lightly furred upper chest. Jowan was suddenly pushing at Alistair, and it caused the bigger man to jerk back, sitting on his knees. "What? Did I hurt you?" Jowan's eyes burned with an intensity that Alistair had never seen before. "No..I simply..want to be on top of you. Now." That made the Arl suck in a breath, and his stomach to fill with butterflies. "If you insist." Jowan nodded slightly, and Alistair laid upon his back, his heart banging way in his ribs.

Jowan smirked shyly, and climbed atop Alistair, straddling those muscled hips. He rubbed the other man's nipples lightly, Causing Alistair to suck in a breath, biting his lip. The Mage slipped his hand back behind him, and took Alistair's hard shaft in his hand, stroking lightly. Alistair's eyes slipped shut, and he moaned. His hands slid to Jowan's hips, and squeezed them sensually. This caused a soft, sigh of a moan to escape the smaller man's lips. Jowan placed Alistair's manhood at his entrance, and looked down at him.

Alistair's eyes flew open as he felt what Jowan was about. He stared right into Jowan's eyes, his hands moving the other man's hips in a thrusting motion. This elicited a moan from the other man, and he slid two fingers of his other hand, into his hot, wet mouth. Alistiar's breathing was ragged as he watched this blatantly sexual maneuver. The Mage slipped those fingers into himself, thrusting, scissoring. He moaned deeply as he did it, and felt Alistair's tongue on his left nipple. "Andraste….!" Jowan moaned it out as he felt the hot mouth seeking out his other nipple, nibbling, sucking.

Alistair moaned against Jowan's nipple as he squeezed those slim hips in want. Raw, hot lust in the pit of his stomach. The Mage lifted his hips slightly, allowing Alistair better access to his entrance. He guided the larger man in, hissing slightly as he stretched to fit all of him inside. Alistair's moan was more like a bark as he felt the hot opening squeezing around him. His mouth sucked at Jowan's nipples as he made a small, soft thrust. Jowan's head tilted back as he cried out in utter pleasure. "Alistair…"

His name on Jowan's lips set him in a frenzy of thrusts, and bites to the smooth, soft neck. Jowan had wrapped his arms around his neck, as he snapped his hips in time with Alistair's thrusts. This was, by far, the best moment of his life. Jowan fit like a glove around him, and he almost couldn't take much more of it. His hand slipped down to Jowan's stiff member, and gave it long, smooth strokes. The Mage moaned right in his ear, gently sucking on his earlobe. Maker, if he didn't stop that, Alistair would burst! Jowan didn't know how much longer he could endure this sweet torture.

Their hips slapping together, and their moaning were making the both of them sweat, as they fought for control. Soon, this was abandoned as Alistair stroked Jowan faster, pumping in time with their hips. "Alistair…I'm going to…Ahhh!" Jowan bucked his hips uncontrollably as he came, hard all over Alistair's chest, and belly. Hot spurts, causing his legs to go weak. Alistair felt himself fall over the edge as soon as Jowan started his release. He felt Jowan's muscles gripping him, hard, and he moaned the Mage's name over and over into his neck as he emptied himself inside of him.

They collapsed after, next to each other, in Jowan's bed. Alistair smiled, flushed, over at the other man, and stretched. Jowan got out of the bed, to get things to clean them up with. He handed Alistair a damp cloth, and washed himself off. He watched Alistair do the same, and the Mage climbed back into bed with him. Alistair pulled him into his arms, and sighed deeply. "Maker..you were perfect, Jowan." Jowan bit his lip, and felt his eyes sting. "Was I really?" Alistair kissed his temple, and stroked his shoulder. "Yes. Maker, yes!" Jowan smiled, laying his head on Alistair's shoulder.

Alistair had no intention of going anywhere, and he held Jowan close. Jowan didn't understand why he wasn't leaving, but he decided he /wanted/ to sleep in the other man's arms. So they fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of doing it again. Many more of them. Once Alistair awoke, he smiled and kissed Jowan's sleeping lips lightly. Jowan's eyes fluttered open, and he shot him a loopy grin. "Sorry, Jowan, but I have to go. You know? To go and get ready." Jowan nodded and understood completely. "Thank you, Alistair. I…it was amazing." Alistair smiled brightly and kissed him again. "I expect to see you at breakfast?" Jowan nodded and stretched. "Of course."

Alistair stood up, and stretched, giving Jowan a perfect view of an awesome backside. "Meet me in the dining hall in an hour." Jowan nodded his understanding, and sighed when the other man left. He went to his wash basin, and scrubbed all of the important bits, and his face. He dressed in a new Mage robe, and combed his hair neatly. He was more aware of his looks now. He was kind of sore, and hoped it would go away before breakfast. His stomach rumbled, and he chuckled lightly. "I know…" He told it, and made sure his room was tidied up. Getting everything to his satisfaction, he headed for the Dining Hall, and Alistair.

He heard laughter as he approached. He could definitely hear Alistair's adorable chuckle. Then…a woman's. He bit back a moan of despair as he recongnized who it belonged to. It couldn't be. No, not here! He stepped into the Hall, and slowly approached the high table. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt faint. The woman the two men loved. Nyala Surana. He gripped the table tightly, to keep from falling. She smiled brightly at him, and waved. "Jowan! Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" Jowan saw the world go black, and as he fell, heard their shouts." 


End file.
